inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukino
Tsukino was a wolf yokai of the eastern yokai wolf tribe. She left when Koga became chief. She, along with the other yokai Tora and Tsuchimaru, lived by themselves in Feudal Japan as scavengers until they joined Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara on the mission to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama. History Early Life Tsukino was born to two wolf yokai of the eastern wolf yokai tribe. She was raised to be proud of her pure yokai blood heritage. When Tsukino was five, her parents were murdered by a tree yokai. Tsukino grew up by herself in the eastern tribe and developed a hatred for the tree yokai. Leaving the Tribe Shortly before Koga became chief of the eastern tribe, Tsukino heard the news that he was designated as chief. Before this was official, Tsukino stole armor and provisions and fled during the night, as she thought Koga was unfit to be chief if the great tribe of wolf yokai as he was so young. Two months after she ran away, Tsukino met the tiger yokai Tora and the bird yokai Tsuchimaru. Together, they lived as scavengers, living on what they could find or steal. They lived this way for a long time until on day. They found a team. More coming soon Personality Tsukino is a tough woman who says "she lost the feeling of fear." She is very wild impatient, and feral, and regarded as scary by a few people. Though she has a stoic demeanor, Tsukino cares for her comrades. She is bever afraid to speak her mind. She also despises perverts. In life threatening situations, Tsukino wont fall to her knees or beg for mercy. She is a fighter and a survivor. Enemies are perplexed with her feral fightning style, describing it "as feral as a man's." Tsukino is prideful of her pure yokai blood and often teases Inuyasha, as he is a hanyo. Tsukino has a strange sense of humor. She can be sarcastic alot. She also disrespects Koga, often wording his jealousy of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship in a nasally tone. She also likes finding loopholes as excuses. Physical description Tsukino is a feral looking woman with black hair, wildly spiky bangs and the rest of her hair in a high ponytail. Her hair is long with multiple split ends. She has claws on her fingers and her ears are pointed. She has a single small shell as an earring on her right ear. Her black pupils are vertical and slit like. Her teeth are pointed. She has a black, bushy wolf tail. Outfit Tsukino normally wears a dark brown tunic and pants with black boots. Over this, she wears a silver chest plate, shoulder pads, and bracers. She also wears a black wolf pelt and a studded headband that she wears around her forehead. Raiton no Kiba is sheathed and is strapped to her back. Powers and Abilities As a full yokai, Tsukino is a powerful and strong woman. She is one of the most powerful females and one of the strongest of her group. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Tsukino is strong and powerful enough to hold her own in a battle. She has gotten experience from when she, Tora, and Tsukuyomi stole when they were younger. As her journey progresses, she gains even more experience and becomes even stronger. She was shown to go head to head with the toughest enemies. Expert Swordsman: Tsukino is powerful enough to fight with Raiton no Kiba in it's katana form. However, her style with it is just as wild and feral as she, something her enemies use against her. Enhanced Reflexes: Tsukino is a yokai, therefore her reflexes are faster than normal humans. She can draw her sword or land a punch in a half a second when an enemy attacks. Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Agility: Tsukino strength, speed, and agility were already enhanced but are enhanced even more since she had to use these abilities when stealing when she was on her own. She can make someone see stars in one punch. She is also fast and can move between enemies in a fraction of a second and dodges some of the most speedy attacks. She is also shown to bear the wieght of carrying around Raiton no Kiba, which is sealed as a long odachi. Immense endurance: Tsukino's amount of endurance exceeds the normal human. She has demonstrated this ability when she was stabbed five times and still was able to fight. Her hard head causes her to push to her bodies limits. Demonic Power: Tsukino has an immense amount of demonic powers. She can channel lightning attacks into Kumo no Kiba. She can create and control lightning as a weapon. Weapons Raiton no Kiba: Raiton no Kiba is a weapon forged by unknown means and by reasons unknown came into Tsukino's hand. When she gained shards of the Shikon Jewel, she could manipulate the lightning by ordering it to become her blade. After givibg up the shards of the jewel, Tsukino is still able to use Raiton no Kiba's abilities, as it is a demon sword. *Sealed form: In it's sealed form, Raiton no Kiba is a regular long odachi which never dulls. Tsukino is powerful enough to use Raiton no Kiba in its sealed form. More coming soon Relationships Allies Tora Tora is a tiger yokai who ran away from his tribe because he accidently slaughtered another one of his kind. Ever since they met, they thought of each other as two of the same people: wanders who left their packs. Some have mistaken Tsukino and Tora's relationship for a romantic one. Tsukino herself stated their relationship is like brother and sister, although on one occasion they almost kissed. Tsuchimaru Tsuchimaru is the bird yokai whom Tsukino and Tora found when they were wandering the woods. They shared their food with him and Tsuchimaru has tagged along with them ever since. Tsukino and Tsuchimaru's relationship is again like siblings. Tsuchimaru is constantly worried that Tsukino will injure herself and she retorts by telling him not to worry. She has picked up a habit of poking his forehead at times from Tora. Inuyasha Tsukino originally looked down on Inuyasha due to him being only a hanyo. They have had their conflicts. Along the journey, they eventually warmed up to each other and formed a brother-sister relationship (not as far as Tora and Tsuchimaru) Kagome Higurashi Tsukino sees Kagome as a sister, as she cares for her and protects her. She also admired Kagome's bravery for a human girl. She notes that she can believe Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. Tsukino has on multiple occassions helped Kagome fight and train to use a bow, despite favoring a sword herself. Miroku Tsukino sees Miroku as a "bit weird" and hits him every time he asks a girl to bear his child, but she sees him as a brother (again not as far as the other two yokai). They fight like siblings. However, Tsukino is included in the inside jokes between herself, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Shippo Tsukino and Shippo are on good terms. Tsukino thinks Shippo is hilarious, and a few times she states that Shippo is more mature than "Inuyasha and Koga combined". She treats him like a little brother. Sango At first, Tsukino and Sango had conflict, as Tsukino was a yokai and Sango was a yokai taijiya. However, Tsukino came to think of Sango as the "sister she never had." She appreciated the girl's strength, and in turn Sango appreciated hers. Koga Koga is the chief of the eastern wolf yokai tribe, but Tsukino disrespects him, using the excuse she left before he became chief. Tsukino thinks Koga is immature and sees him as unfit to lead the tribe. She also deems his efforts to win Kagome "stupid and ridiculous." Enemies Quotes I'm a wolf demon, not a dog demon! -Tsukino Tora and Tsuchimaru are like my brothers. The only family I have left. -Tsukino Somebody's getting jealous! -Tsukino Trivia *"Tsuki" means moon *Wolves are the favorite animal of the creator, which is partially the reason why Tsukino is a wolf yokai. *Sometimes at the start of a battle, Tsukino gets on all fours. *Tsukino was originally named Tsume, then changed to Amaterasu before finally becoming Tsukino. *Of all her companions, Tsukino's weapon is the largest. In its sealed form, Raiton no Kiba just barely towers over Sango's Hiraikotsu.